


Office Romance

by Geist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breast Fondling, Breasts, Carrying, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Erections, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Groping, High School, Hugs, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Perfume, Romance, Rough Sex, Rumors, School Uniforms, Seduction, Senior year, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spooning, Sweat, Touching, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi and Koushiro pair up for their final class project. He's got a nice, shiny new office with very comfortable couches. She's got a crush on him that needs sorting out. Good thing those couches are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+!

Swipe, swipe, taptaptap, type.

“Okay, so that’s Taichi’s soccer game, gotta see that, and…”

Tap, swipe, type…

“...shopping with Sora on Thursday.”

Tappa, tap, tap.

“Oh! I forgot about dinner with the girls.”

Which left Saturday entirely free. Mimi smiled, and switched to her phone’s dialler. Tap tap, type type. Call. The phone on the other end of the line rang. 

“Hey Koushiro, wanna go see a movie this weekend?”

Anyone who’d risked Mimi’s wrath and taken a peek at her diary would've seen she was a busy and sociable girl. It didn’t hurt that she already had eight good friends in the form of her fellow Digidestined, of course. But pretty, generous and generally gregarious as she was, Mimi had attracted a whole new crowd of admirers, hangers-on and even folks who might turn out to be decent friends ever since she’d returned to Japan. She never wanted for someone to sit next to at lunch, or gossip with in the hallways between classes. 

Someone observant, however - and there were plenty of those when it came to Mimi - would have noticed that whenever she and he were in the same general location and not otherwise occupied, Koushiro was always nearby. They sat in the same group for lunch more often than not. She’d ask him to come help her find books on the library, and he’d visit her in the music room while she was practising her singing. In every class they shared, they sat at neighbouring desks. 

Equally observant people saw the unspoken communication that passed between them: the smiles, the nods, the glances. A brush of arm against arm as one of them moved past the other, or the way they left their bags leaning against each other when they weren’t wearing them. To Mimi and Koushiro, it was nothing. They were friends, after all. To their onlookers, it was the source of rampant speculation, rumour and innuendo. Whispers flew around the school. 

“Are you and Izumi…?” went the frequent question to Mimi. And she’d giggle, and answer:

“No, we're just friends.”

“Are you and Tachikawa…?” they asked of Koushiro. Impatiently, he’d shake his head. 

“She’s just a friend.”

***

“Okay, class.” The teacher swept his eyes across his chattering students, silencing them one by one. “Today begins your final sociology class project. Pick a topic from any of the ones we've covered this year, partner up and produce a five-thousand word report on the subject. It needs to be informative, well-researched and display excellent Japanese. That should go without saying, naturally.”

The teacher paused for a moment to let his words sink in, then continued:

“I hope I don’t have to remind you that this counts towards your final grade, which will determine which of you go to Todai, and which of you go…elsewhere. No pressure. Okay, pick your partners! You can have the rest of the lesson to plan.”

There was the usual scramble as everyone hurried to pair up with their friends, or at least someone they knew they could work with. But Mimi just sat in her chair, and there were more than a few curious glances as people who’d already found their partners watched to see who she’d go for. Some even asked her directly.

“Hey, Tachikawa, want to work with me?”

“Mimi, come sit with me!”

But Mimi just smiled and waved them away. “Sorry, I’ve already chosen.”

Koushiro rose to find his partner. He got on well with Hotaru, who was still looking, and Shin was always a diligent student…

Mimi tugged at his sleeve. “Hey! Where are you going? Aren’t we working together?”

Koushiro’s mind crashed for a moment, then rebooted, bit by bit. “Ah, w-we are?”

“Of course! We’re sitting together already, we’re friends. It makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Uh, yes, I guess it does. But…”

He looked around the classroom. There was Setsuko, commonly agreed to be one of the prettiest seniors in the whole school. She was glaring daggers at him, presumably for pinching her chance to partner with, if not the queen bee, then at least a bee with pretty high royal status. And over there was Nanami, the girls’ swimming champion this year, doing exactly the same. He averted his eyes.

Koushiro sat back down. He felt vaguely pleased that Mimi considered him a good enough friend to work on a project with him, especially when she had so many others to choose from. He heard some mutterings, though.

“...just ‘cos he’s smart…”

“I hear he’s kinda rich, maybe that’s…”

He looked down at the scratched, pitted surface of his desk and beneath it, clenched his fist. His cheeks grew hot, and he sincerely hoped no one noticed his blush.

“Hey.” Koushiro looked up. Mimi was smiling at him. Suddenly, all the hurtful words in the world didn't seem to matter any more.

“Come on, let’s push our desks together,” she said. All around them were the screeching, scraping noises as their classmates did the same. 

In the midst of doing so, Chie, the girl who sat in front of Koushiro, turned round and grinned at them. “Now, you two,” she said, “don’t forget you’re studying sociology, not biology.”

Koushiro went red again, but Mimi merely laughed, and after a moment, he chuckled too.

Finally they sat, face to face, each one side of their joined desks, books and notes and papers spread out between them.

“So I was thinking we could do our project on the aging population crisis,” Mimi said. “I thought it was interesting.”

“Oh, yeah,” Koushiro replied. “It should be pretty easy to research the demographic numbers for that, and there’s lots of articles we can…”

Mimi jumped in. “Ooh, you know what this means!”

“What?”

“We can use your office! I love that place.”

“Sure. Do you want to come over after school? We can make a proper start then…”

\---

Two weeks passed in much the same way as the two before them had; Mimi and Koushiro went to school, attended classes, hung out with each other and their friends. But most afternoons the two of them made their way back to his home. Armed with snacks, drinks and the all-consuming power of the internet, they took up residence in his beautifully appointed office and attacked their project with a will. Surrounded by his servers in their glass cases and luxuriating in the chilled air it took to cool them, they browsed news sites, pored over government statistics sites, crunched numbers, wrote and re-wrote introductions, analyses, hypotheses and conclusions. They mailed spreadsheets and documents back and forth: Koushiro from his computer, Mimi from her laptop, agonising over graphs and layouts and whether a given word conveyed exactly the right tone they wanted it to. As afternoons turned into evenings they sat side by side at his desk, peering into the screen, muttering apologies to each other when their hands met over a printout or the keyboard. After a few days, they didn’t bother to apologise.

And eventually, when those two weeks had passed, after much effort but also a lot of fun, Koushiro and Mimi were done. Their perfectly written, illustrated, proofread and edited report was bound up in a neat PDF, saved and backed up in three different locations. The printer spat out the last page.

“And...sent,” Izzy said, closing his mail client. “Sensei should get that now. We can give him the hard copy tomorrow.”

“Yessss!” Mimi crowed, punching the air. “We’re finished! Glory and hallelujah!”

Koushiro giggled, and Mimi smiled at him, blushing slightly. “Okay, a little over the top,” she said, “but I am glad we’re done.”

“Me too.”

Mimi climbed out of her chair and crouched to hug Koushiro, wrapping her arms around his neck. Low down as he was, Koushiro was almost pulled into forceful contact with her breasts. A whisper of her perfume wafted over him.

“Woah, Mimi, what was that for?” he said, once she’d released him.

“To thank you, silly. I think we deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess. Do you want to go eat? Somewhere nice?”

“Actually,” she said, dropping her voice an octave and tracing her forefinger in circles round his shoulder, “you did so much of the work, I think you deserve a reward more than me.”

“What? Noooo, you did just as much as me. I’d never have found all those articles you did.”

“I’d never have been able to read through all those journals you got from the library,” Mimi countered.”

“Yeah, but...we still both deserve something, don’t we?”

“Mmmm,” Mimi paused, pretending to consider for a moment. “Maybe you’re right. And she leaned in and kissed him, fully, wholeheartedly on the lips. Koushiro opened his mouth in sheer shock. She happily pressed her advantage and slipped her tongue between his teeth, conjoining it with his, tasting him as deeply as she could. His tongue twitched; she could feel his lips trembling under hers, torn between the desire to kiss her back and the fear that he was doing something wrong. Mimi, seeking to spur him on, slid her hand up his thigh, onto his lap and pushed her palm down into his crotch.

“Ooh,” she said, pulling away from their kiss. “I think someone’s waking up.”

Koushiro turned bright red and tried to will his erection away. It didn’t seem possible that she should be touching it. Surely she’d get mad when she realised what she was doing to him, despite her words. But Mimi just rubbed harder, peppering his face with kisses, her lips searing hot against his skin. 

At last he plucked up the courage to say what need to be said. He took hold of her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from his crotch. It didn’t seem appropriate to have it there while he told her what he had to tell her. 

Or tried to tell her, at any rate. She crouched there, staring into his eyes, a quizzical look on her face, and when he looked back his vocal cords felt tangled, his tongue a useless slab of meat lurking in the bottom of his mouth. 

“Mimi,” he began, and it was all downhill from there. “Um, we were friends, ah, I mean, we are still friends…for so long, it’s - we’ve - I didn’t want to spoil that and well, when was the right time? But um IreallythinkIneedtosay…” He gulped, looked away. Mimi cupped his chin and turned his head back to face hers. 

“Look at me,” she said, softly, sweetly, “and say it.”

“I love you,” he said. Simple. Easy. The longest three words of his life.

Mimi flung her arms around him, and her voice cracked a little. “Koushiro!” She drew back, beaming at him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me. Because I…”

She kissed his left cheek. “...love…”

She kissed his right. “...you.”

And Koushiro, reeling from the effort of his admission and the shock of hers, couldn’t have objected if he’d wanted to when she scrambled into his lap and wrapped her legs around him, wedging her feet between his back and the chair’s. It was awkward, and they both had to brace themselves to keep from toppling over, but neither cared. Koushiro leaned forward. Mimi leaned in. Her breath fluttered over his lips, and his over hers.

They joined in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Tongues entwining, lips locking, hearts thumping, they fell into each other, both enveloped in animal warmth and solidity. With her eyes closed, Mimi let her hands rove over Koushiro’s back, up to his shoulders and down to the small of it. He was hesitant, lightly gripping her waist, and in an effort to encourage him she struggled out of her blazer, letting it fall to the floor behind her. When Koushiro touched her again, he could feel the heat of her skin through the thin cotton of her blouse. Instinct took over, and this time he squeezed her tight.

Mimi slipped her hands inside Koushiro’s blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands across his chest, her palms pressing down on his nipples, and felt his skin turn clammy with sweat under her fingertips. In turn he lifted the hem of her blouse and shoved his hands beneath it, tracing his way up her supple body. His fingers trembled with anticipation, and he almost recoiled when they alighted on the soft, lacy cotton of her bra. He cupped her breasts, fondling them, marvelling at their weight in his hands and their yielding resistance under his grasp. Her own nipples stiffened as his fingers brushed over them, making themselves known as hard little bumps under the lace.

Koushiro’s cock was as hard as it had ever been, and he was sure Mimi, rocking against him, grinding her crotch into his lap, could feel it. A sweet ache filled him: a need for ever-greater closeness, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them had to jump the other.

With their position as it was, Mimi’s skirt was making a determined escape attempt up her legs. She reached into her shirt and retrieved one of Koushiro’s hands, guiding it down to her bottom, and their movement made her skirt ride up completely. Koushiro gripped her arse, squeezing it through her panties, just as fervently as he was now groping her boobs.

Their kisses turned sloppy and misdirected. They broke apart to take short, gasping breaths, before launching back into each others mouths, or more frequently planting saliva-slick lips on cheeks or chins or, on a couple of occasions, noses.

“Oh, oh God, Kou,” Mimi said, panting, in one of those brief breaks. She was squirming, desperate for more of him.

“Mimi!” he responded. He himself was trembling. His body felt electrified, sticky-staticky like the screen of an old tube monitor.

“I need more, Koushiro. C’mon, make me yours.”

“Make you…?”

“Mmmmmm.”

“Oh. Oh, okay!”

In a trice, Koushiro had one arm around Mimi’s back and the other under her bum. With a grunt of effort, he stood, heaving her into the air. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and flung her arms around his neck.

“Wow!” she said, giggling. “I didn’t know you were this strong.”

“You’re - grnf - you’re just light.”

“Flatterer.”

Doing his very best not to heft her like a sack of potatoes, Koushiro carried Mimi over to his office’s collection of chairs and couches, clustered around a long glass table that served him as a planning and meeting space. With the utmost care, he set her down on one of the sofas. The leather creaked as Mimi settled in, sighing at its softness.

While she kicked off her slippers and sprawled out across the cushions, Koushiro threw off his blazer and tried to yank off his tie. That just left him with a shrunken, solid knot that would not come undone no matter how much her picked at it. Mimi rolled her eyes, reached up and tugged the whole thing up and over his head, chucking it behind the sofa. She beckoned to him, and as he climbed onto the sofa with her, she undid her own tie, leaving the ribbon hanging slack around her neck, and loosened the top two buttons of her blouse. Koushiro swallowed.

The two of them snuggled up next to each other, making full use of the sofa’s generous space. Their ardour revitalised by this new closeness, they fell back into a flurry of kisses and caresses, feeling up ever more intimate places. Koushiro put a hand back inside her shirt, and she took it further by guiding him beneath one of her bra’s cups. His fingers slid over her sweaty skin, onto the gooseflesh bumpiness of her areola. She gasped; the sheer sensitivity of her nippes turned his touch into something huge and awesome. 

In return, Mimi put her hand back on Koushiro’s crotch, groping ever deeper, cupping his balls, squeezing his cock. He did the same, and pushed her skirt up between her thighs until he could feel the soft outline of her mound through its pleats. Both of them moaned, and kept on moaning into each other’s mouths as they kissed.

Button by button, Mimi undid Koushiro’s shirt, just as he did hers. Koushiro shrugged his off, while Mimi kept hers on but let it fall wide open, exposing the white lace of her bra. Koushiro stared, transfixed by the soft, shadowed valley of her cleavage, and took hold of her breasts, massaging them until he caught hold of her nipples again. She stroked his skinny chest, down over his stomach, across his navel, and stopped, hovering in the patch of fine hairs that trailed down beneath his trousers.

"Let's keep moving," she said, breathily. "Take off my bra." She leaned forward, so he could reach her back.

Koushiro nodded, put his hands in her shirt and reached around, following her bra strap until he reached the catch. After a moment of fiddling he unhooked it, unwrapped it and peeled it off. He almost gasped at the sight of her naked breasts. They hung softly against her chest without their support, and her nipples were pink and prominent against their pale surroundings. Koushiro couldn't help himself. He lowered himself to her, took one of her teats between his lips and sucked. Mimi murmured, throwing back her head. She reached up and stroked his hair, slowly, front to back.

Mimi luxuriated in the sensation of Koushiro's tongue slopping over her nipple and his gentle suction tugging at her tit. Eventually, she tapped him on the head and told him:

“Come on,“ she said. "There's more to do, Let's get these off." She shifted around so she could reach his trousers, unbuttoned and unzipped them. After she tugged them down he kicked them off the rest of the way.

"If you get to do that, then I get to do this," Koushiro said. He unfastened her skirt and pulled it down. Mimi parted her legs and twisted.from side to side to give him a good view of her underwear.

"Like my panties?" she asked.

"They're cute," Koushiro said, stroking his way up her thigh to stroke the white lace that matched her bra and the silky purple ribbons on the sides of her waistband.

"I've been wearing things like this every day," she said. "Just in case you decided to come on to me."

"Worth it." Koushiro plucked at her panties, wiggling them off her hips. She caught hold of his hands and moved them away.

“My turn," she said, "Let's see what you're packing under here. She rubbed his boxers and slithered off the sofa, kneeling in front of it. She hooked her fingers into his boxers and yanked them down. His cock sprang out, hard and huge, its head thwacking against his stomach just above his navel.

“Oh. Oh wow,” she said, with a gasp.

“Is it, um, okay?” Koushiro asked. 

Mimi giggled. “‘Is it, um, okay?’ You are just too cute.”

She wrapped her hand around his shaft, gave it a couple of experimental jerks. Koushiro groaned. 

“It’s perfect.”

Mimi lowered her head to her prize and took a long, slow lick up its length, tracing out the ridges of his veins, crossing the big bulging band where his glans began. His cockhead was half-hooded by his foreskin, which she carefully peeled down, exposing the dark, ruddy flesh beneath. Koushiro flinched when she curled her tongue around it, so she put a reassuring hand on his thigh and went a bit slower.

At last she reached the very tip of his prick, with its slit that oozed pearly white precum. She lapped up a gobbet and used it as lubrication for her next torturously slow route up and down. By the time she was done, Koushiro was squirming, his bottom rising up from then falling back down onto the sofa. Ignoring his desperation, though not unsympathetic to it, Mimi swirled her tongue around his cockhead, letting a generous gobbet of saliva leak from between her lips and roll in rivulets down his dick. Looking up, a string of spit connecting her lower lip to his cock, she stared into his glazed eyes and asked:

“Ready for more?”

Koushiro nodded, and Mimi pounced.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of her silky lips gliding across his skin. She wrapped them tight around his prick and drew it into her mouth, alternating suction and swirls of her tongue to hint at the delights to come. It was too much for Koushiro; each time she hollowed her cheeks, each time her tongue completed a circuit round his shaft a sensation of pure delight burst in him. One was powerful and sudden enough to make him mewl. Aghast, he blushed. Mimi paused in her work and made a spluttering noise that sounded as though she was giggling around his cock. After a moment though, she continued, end Koushiro was able to restrain himself to more dignified sighs and moans.

Mimi took a deep breath through her nose, swallowed and took Koushiro further into her mouth. He felt the texture around the tip of his cock change, from sinuous tongue and hard palate, to the tightness of her throat and its rhythmic ripplings. She kept on pushing, gulping furiously  
as she glutched him down, drool leaking from the seal between her lips and his shaft. And within a few more seconds, she had those lips around the very base of his cock, her nose buried in the fuzz of his pubes, She tossed her head back, sucking all the way, trailing a coat of saliva along  
Koushirou's entire length. He looked down at her, amazed by her perseverance, and she winked back at him. And after a gasp for air, she went straight back down.

Koushiro could easily have ridden her lips and tongue and throat - plus her fingers, now squeezing and rolling his balls - straight to his climax. Her mouth was warm, wet and incredibly responsive; her tongue probed his cockhead and the soft spots along the base of his shaft, her teeth nipped him in a way that thrilled him with the power she had over him. But the thing he enjoyed most was the look of concentration on Mimi's face, and her pretty brown eyes catching his when she pulled up, or the way she swept her loose locks of hair behind her ear whenever they came loose and threatened to get in the way. He wanted to see her face as he imagined his was; screwed up with pleasure and the effort of not letting go too early.

"Mimi! Ohh God, Mimi.” He put Koushiro put and hand oh her head, stroking her hair. “Stop for a moment."

"Mmm?" She looked up, her lips leaving his cock a slight pop. "What's up? Not good enough?"

"No. It's incredible. But..."

Koushiro slipped off the sofa and patted the place he'd vacated. "...it's my turn."

Mimi grinned and switched space with him, kicking up her feet so Koushiro got a nice view of her bum. "Want to see me without my panties, huh?" She spread her legs further apart to give him a look at the spreading wet spot on her underwear.

"I really do." He sent his hands gliding up her thighs, hooked his fingers into her ribbons and dragged her panties straight down. She closed her thighs so he could get them off, then opened up again to let him see her mound: slick, pink and mostly hairless save for the little tuft crowning it.

Koushiro stared. then without a word planted his face firmly between her thighs. He reached behind her, grabbed her arse and, squeezing her cheeks, dragged her into sharp contact with his face. Her sweet musk filled his nostrils, her wetness met his lips. Opening his mouth, he tasted her, and that taste was all it took to send him into a frenzy. Lacking the self-control and, he admitted to himself, the skill for finesse, raw eagerness took over. He slurped and sucked his way across her pussy, covering every inch in spittle, spreading her juices even further. Even if he didn’t quite know what he was doing, Mimi seemed to be enjoying it. Her moans and coos and the appreciative hand on his head were testament to that.

Further exploration yielded further delights. Koushiro wriggled his tongue into Mimi’s entrance. He reached up, and discovered that her walls tightened and her voice hitched when he played with her clit. He was experimenting, seeing how high he could make her sing when he felt her palm on his forehead, gently pushing him back. He looked up. Her face was flushed, exhilarated, her mouth open to let out short, panting puffs of air. She swung herself up onto the sofa and stretched herself out across it.

“Tongue here,” she said, terse, pointing to her crotch. “Cock here.” She pointed to her mouth and ran her tongue around her lips.

Her bluntness thrilled him. He scrambled atop the couch and her, top to tail as she’d commanded. The instant he was in position she sucked his cock back into her mouth, and he moaned at the return of that exquisite warmth. He buried his face in her muff once more and licked with all his will. Mimi tensed, holding herself quivering against him, while he had to fight to not let his hips twitch and outright fuck her face. She was doing a fine job by herself: her hands clasped around his skinny arse, she reared up to take his cock to the hilt, then let herself slowly slump back down, lips suctioned to his shaft.

Mimi's pussy was gushing, and Koushiro was sure he could feel himself dribbling a steady stream of precum down her throat. It was impossible to catch all of her juices, and the drops that he missed rolled down her thighs and puddled on the couch’s leather cushions. Koushiro   
hoped it wouldn't stain, then chastised himself for thinking that way. Instead he dipped his head back down to her quim and ran his tongue between her petals, bathing it in her taste and immersing himself in the heat rising from her. It was harder to stick his tongue inside her now he was hovering over her, but he managed the tip swirling his tongue around her opening. When that palled he pushed his fingers into her and focused on lapping at her clit.

All the while Mimi kept sucking, dragging her lips up and down his cock. Her cheeks squeezed around it, her tongue curled and swished, slathering it in saliva. Koushiro felt every motion her she made, and each lick and hollowing of her cheeks set his pleasure surging. His balls tightened and Mimi, noticing, let his cock slip from her mouth and tilted her head to lick them. She flicked her tongue over both his nuts, and sucked at the cleft between them, nibbling the  
loose skin there. When his sack was gleaming with her spittle, she went back to his dick.

Koushiro shuddered, his cock throbbing, his thoughts awhirl, Mimi's taste and smell overpowering his senses. All he could do was lick and suck and drive his fingers into her over and over, pushing her as best he could towards her orgasm. He heard her muffled squeals from behind him and felt her voice reverberate through his shaft, A new urgency overtook him, and his thrusting fingers flung droplets of her juices across the sofa, producing wet, sloppy noises he could hear even over his own gasps and pants.  
Eventually as much as he tried, there was no delaying his orgasm.

“Mimi,” he said with a groan. “I’m about to…” He tried to pull away, but Mimi doubled her grip on his arse and held him tight in her mouth.

A bright, numinous light flashed through Koushirou's vision, and a momentary paralysis took him. He felt cold and hot all at the same time, then a bolt of ecstasy seared its way down his cock. His hips bucked uncontrollably forcing his prick deep into Mimi's mouth. She took it like a champ, swallowing hard and the first burst of his cum shot straight down her throat. He drew back, and Mimi caught the rest of his load in her mouth, swilling it around his dick.

Control returned to Koushiro's body, and he descended ravenously on Mimi's pussy, eager to return to her the pleasure she'd given him. She held his softening cock in her mouth until his ministrations drew a series of delighted squeals out of her and it fell from her lips. She raised herself up off the sofa, pushing her mound hard against his face. Her cries rose in pitch and volume; Koushiro licked until his tongue was sore and fingerfucked her so fast his wrist creaked. Finally she hit her peak. Mimi screamed, arched up even further, quivering, then flopped back down, gasping.

Koushiro rolled off her and the sofa, then climbed back on so he and she were face to face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth, just as he was sure she could taste herself. They parted, and Mimi smiled at him, her mouth still open to gulp down extra air. He smiled back.

“Mmm,“ she murmured, "someone's been practising."

"What?" he said. "N-no, how would I?"

"Relax, nerd, I'm kidding. Anyway, you ready for the real thing?“

"I thought that was the real thing."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Too cute. No. Get this guy working again-" she reached for his cock, took hold of it and started rolling it between her fingers “-and I'll show you the real thing."

“Oh. Oh right!” Eager to spur his cock‘s recovery, he pulled her in close and fondled her breasts while they shared another kiss.

It didn’t take long for his dick to leap back into action, growing as hard and huge as it had ever been. Mimi gave it a couple more tugs just to make sure, then told him:

"Okay, now lie on your back."

He dutifully did so, asking “What are we doing now?“

“Have you evers seen a rodeo? I went to one when I was in America. I want to ride a big, strong bucking bronco."

Koushiro grinned wryly. "I don't know if I count as a bucking bronco.“

"You will, once I'm through with you.“ And with that she straddled him, leaning over to plant her hands on his chest. Her breasts swayed and hung most fetchingly, and Koushiro foresaw his attention being on them for the considerable future.

Mimi coiled her hand around the base of Koushiro's cock and bent it upright. She sank down, brushing her folds over the tip of his prick, making him shudder and gasp. Moving more urgently, she used it to part her pussy and rolled her hips, gliding up and down his length, oiling it with her fluids. That done, she raised herself up again, seated herself against his cook's crown and fell.

She threw back her head in exultation and cried a piercing cry. Never in Mimi's life had she felt this spark of connection, this sense of joining so utterly with someone. Breathing hard, she leaned back and looked down the length of her body, craning for a glimpse of the place where Koushiro's cock pierced her. She could feel it throbbing inside her, her walls embracing it, its size and shape conforming perfectly to her. Koushiro's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open in a silent whimper, and sweat was rolling down his forehead. She smiled, leaned forward, replaced her hands on his chest and began to ride him.

Mimi wasn't in the mood for tender lovemaking. She wanted to fuck and be fucked, and the first jolting impact of her body against Koushiro's was proof. She rutted him, pumping her calves and thighs until they ached, her muscles visibly rippling. His prick pounded into her, each impact penetrating to her very core, jolting her with bursts of pleasure. She rocked back and forth, seeking the best position, and settled on one that made her melt and shiver and squeal as Koushiro's cock struck against her secret spot.

Koushiro, to his credit, didn't let her do all the work. Growing accustomed to her rhythm, he bucked up on her downstroke, meeting her in the middle and using their combined strength to jam his prick ever deeper into her. He reached for her breasts and cupped them, squeezing  
softly, and she moaned at the sweetness his palms grinding against her nipples produced.

"That's it, Kou!" she said, "Keep going!"

"You feel so good, Mimi," he replied, his voice low and husky.

Mimi upped her pace til her legs legs burned and beads of sweat pinpricked their way across her body. The endless slap-slap-slap of her flesh against his resounded around the room, coupled with the filthy squelch of her ever-flowing juices and, above all, her and Koushiro’s screams. Fracture-lines of bliss emanated from her loins, the friction heat and delicious ache of being filled forcing them further through her body. As her pleasure grew and gathered, she ended up leaning  
right over Koushiro. Her blouse fell open and her tits dangled tantalisingly close to his face. When he could he leaned up to lick and mouth at them, supporting himself with a hand on her arse.

Something uncoiled inside her and went whipping through her senses, shattering each one with strokes of overwhelming, ineluctable bliss. She screamed until her lungs ran dry and clutched Koushiro - any bit of him she could reach - while her cunt roiled around his dick, contracting and releasing as though a giant fist was squeezing it whole. 

Mindful of his pleasure, and wishing to see his expression when he came, Mimi kept riding Koushiro on shaky, jellified legs. The added stimulation made her aftershocks all the more intense, and she had to steady herself with a hand on his chest to keep herself from toppling over. His face as he climaxed, rocking and groaning under her, was just as cute as she’d expected. He bit his lip, his eyelids fluttered, then, as the moment passed, he ended up slack-jawed and rapturous. The gooey wetness of his cum surging inside her was just the grace. The gooey wetness his cum surging inside her was just the grace-note underlining her joy.

Mimi hung over Koushiro, panting like she'd just run a mile. "Yeehaw," she murmured, still glazed and hazy. She slid off him and lay beside him on the sofa, his seed seeping from her quim.

Koushiro held Mimi's sweaty body to his, and she basked in the warmth flowing ﬁrom him to her and back again. when he'd sufficiently recovered, he had enough presence of mind to grab his boxers and offer them to her so she could wipe herself clean.

“Thanks, Koushiro” she said, once she had. 

He smiled. "So did I make a good stallion?" .

"You were magnificent," she said. She threw off her blouse and tie, wishing to be as close as she could to Koushiro, sighed happily and stretched herself out across the sofa once more, facing away from him on her side. Wriggling against him, she pressed him against the sofa's solid leather back with her butt.

"You are magnificent," he murmured, his breath flitting over her ear.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of this seduction thing," she said, stroking his flank.

"That's not all I'm getting the hang of." He wrapped his arms around her and fondled her breasts, stroking her nipples.

"Mmm. You can hang on to those all you want.“

They spooned for a while rubbing and caressing each other. Presently, Mimi shifted as though uncomfortable  
.  
"I hope,that‘s what I think it is poking my hutt.” Mimi said.

"Um. It might be," said Koushiro.

She lifted her leg and reached under it, groping around for his cock. Finding it, she curled her hand around it, admiring its hardness, its thickness, its warmth.

"That didn't take long," she said.

"ls that good?"

She laughed. "Of course it is, you dork." She further raised her leg, resting her foot on her knee. "We'd better not waste it.“ Guiding his erection into place; she pressed it against her mound before she let him take over.

Koushiro pushed into her, and her well-loosened pussy accepted him easily, gracefully.

"Yeah, that's it," she said, with a whispery moan. "Nice and slow."

As requested, Koushiro went slow. His hips undulated softly against her bum. His hands roved over her body, playing with her tits as usual, though this time he also sent an arm creeping down her stomach and between her legs, where he slowly circled her clit with one finger. She gasped, and clasped her hand to the back of his.

They barely moved, save to shift into more comfortable positions or caress each other or murmur words of encouragement. Koushiro glided his cock into Mimi, and withdrew it torturously slowly. She found it difficult not to urge him on, or to push back against him, but after her arduous ride she just wanted to relax and let him take over. He was doing a good job, too, building her orgasm, bit by bit, thrust after gentle thrust. The odd twitch and jerk just proved that he was finding as much nleasure in their careful, constrained fuck as she was.

The minutes past, and Mimi turned dreamy, a curious floating feeling enveloping her limbs. Her core constricted, her breathing ragged, and she realised that her climax had crept up on her unannounced. It was a wispy little shadow compared to the raging storm that had preceded it, but it was powerful in its own right, and she let it take her with a shudder and a squeaky little exhalation. Koushiro must have realised she'd came and upped his pace slightly, eager to share what she'd felt. He groaned, and what remained of his cum finished up inside her.

Pulling out, Koushiro sat up, and Mimi clambered into his lap. They clung together until their sweat and their ardour cooled, plying each other with sweet kisses that would almost have been chaste were they not accompanied by the animal stink of sex.

At last, they parted, and dazedly looked around for what remained of their clothes. Koushiro glanced towards the window.

"Woah, the sun's going down!"

Mimi stood next to him, and watched the setting sun cast its red and gold rays across the Tokyo suburbs. “You've got some stamina, Kou. I like."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I hope I was - you know - okay."

Hooking her arm around his, Mimi craned her head and kissed his cheek. “You were perfect. And even if you weren't it, wouldn't matter. I love you." 

"l...love you."

Mimi frowned. “Why the hesitation, mister?"

"I still can't quite believe I'm saying it."

"Hmm.“ The frown disappeared. "Good answer." She sniffed. "Wow, we stink. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure. Um..." Another hesitation. Mimi watched him closely, waiting for his next words.

"You can stay the night, if you like."

Mimi's face split in a broad grin. "Of course I'll stay. What about your parents?"

"They're working late. And I can say we were too."

"In that case, forget the clothes. Let's go save some hot water." She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to the bathroom, leaving the sun setting on their discarded uniforms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to B (thenaughtydigitalworld.tumblr.com) for commissioning this one. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for fic updates and more.


End file.
